callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джейсон Хадсон
ЦРУ |рождение = 26 марта 1932 |место рождения = Вашингтон, США |вес = 95 кг |рост = 183 см |телосложение = Атлетическое |цвет глаз = Синий |пол = Мужской |смерть = 20 декабря 1989 года (57 лет) |место смерти = 20px Панама |убит = Рауль Менендес |оружие = M1911, CZ75, Арбалет, M16, AUG, FAMAS, Энфилд, HK21, FN FAL, AK-47 и другое оружие, используемое в игре |озвучивание = Илья Исаев}} Джейсон Хадсон — один из главных персонажей Call of Duty: Black Ops. Специальный агент ЦРУ, куратор Алекса Мэйсона. Джейсон Хадсон появляется также в Call of Duty: Black Ops II, где является напарником Мэйсона и Вудса, помогая им в поимке Рауля Менендеса. Биография Ранняя жизнь Джейсон Хадсон родился в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия 26 марта 1932 года. Он был членом армии США в составе 101-й воздушно-десантной дивизии. Служил в Корее и принимал участие в . С почётом уволен в запас в 1955 году. После ухода из армии, Хадсон поступил в университет Джорджтауна, специализация психологии и политологии. Государственная служба Джейсон Хадсон был завербован прямо из университета, благодаря отзывам коллег и бывшего советника первых лиц государства Маршалла Брайанта. Хадсон является прекрасным тактиком и стратегом. Его высокий уровень IQ помогает солдатам на поле боя. Он заслужил большое доверие в глазах оперативников из ЦРУ и несомненно его ждало большое будущее, учитывая недюженные способности к командованию и ведению боя. О Хадсоне говорят: "Когда говорит Джейсон, вы не можете его не слушать.". Хотя работа Хадсона держит его вдали от линии фронта, он всё же остаётся прекрасным солдатом, особенно когда дело требует смекалки, хитрости и изящества. В 1963 году Джейсон Хадсон становится куратором Алекса Мэйсона и сопровождает его в Пентагон вместе с министром обороны США Робертом Макнамарой, чтобы встретиться с президентом Кеннеди. Сам Хадсон в заседании не участвовал, но имел право допуска. thumb|145px|Во Вьетнаме Вьетнам В 1968 году была создана Спецгруппа аналитической разведки, которая занималась разведкой, диверсиями, захватом, а также изучением присутствия Советов в Лаосе. Хадсон участвует в "жарких боях" вместе с Мэйсоном и Вудсом, защищая Кхесань. Допрос Кларка и охота за Штайнером Позже, Хадсон и Григорий Уивер отправляются в Коулун, Гонконг, где пытают доктора Дэниела Кларка, инженера-химика, который участвовал в стабилизации смертоносного газа "Нова-6". Кларк рассказывает о нацистском учёном Фридрихе Штайнере — создателе того самого газа, и раскрывает его местоположение: горы Ямантау на Урале, перед тем как получить пулю в голову. Отряд "Кило-1" (Хадсон, Уивер, Брукс, Харрис) отправился на базу Ямантау, но, проникнув туда, Штайнера не обнаружил. На самом деле он находился на острове Возрождения. Группа агентов ЦРУ отправилась на остров. Алекс Мэйсон под воздействием Резнова и таинственных цифр отправился туда же. Мэйсон находит доктора первым и, провозглашая себя Виктором Резновым, убивает Штайнера. Хадсон и Уивер лишь наблюдают за расправой, после чего, они захватывают его и везут на допрос. Допрос Мэйсона и штурм Русалки thumb|200px|Джейсон Хадсон во время допроса После смерти Штайнера Хадсон с Уивером постоянно допрашивали Алекса. Хадсон понимает, что Никита Драгович промыл мозги Мэйсону потоками цифр, дабы запрограммировать его стать "спящим агентом". Однако всё это было безрезультатно. Он говорит Мэйсону, что Виктор Резнов погиб при побеге из Воркуты, а его появление в голове Алекса было лишь результатом "промывания мозгов". Резнов запрограммировал Мэйсона, чтобы тот убил Драговича, Кравченко и Штайнера, тем самым прикрыв задачу Драговича. Когда Хадсону удалось восстановить память Мэйсона, он ещё раз воспроизводит таинственные числа. Это побудило в сознании Алекса вспомнить, где расположена станция связи, корабль "Русалка" у побережья Кубы. На рассвете команда начинает штурм "Русалки". Захватив корабль, Мэйсон и Хадсон понимают, что станция находится под самим судном. Хадсон запрашивает авиаудар, но Мэйсон настаивает на том, чтобы они проникли на станцию и убили Драговича. Агенты ликвидируют Драговича, а позже всплывают наверх. Уивер заявляет о победе, но Мэйсон не уверен в этом. Операция Харибдой В соответствии с , Алекс Мэйсон никогда полностью не оправился от промывания мозгов, и по-прежнему слышит голос Резнова. Это делало его лицом, представляющий интерес для ЦРУ, которое решило, что Мэйсон представляет угрозу для национальной безопасности. Григорий Уивер и Джейсон Хадсон также стали людьми, которыми было заинтересовано правительство, ибо они имели связи с Мэйсоном. Позже, Уивер, Мэйсон и Хадсон бежали в Южную Африку. 28 октября 1978 года ЦРУ сформировало рабочую группу вместе с МИ-6, чтобы найти и ликвидировать агентов Уивера, Мэйсона и Хадсона. Операцию окрестили "Харибдой". Спасение Фрэнка Вудса В 1986 году Хадсон всё ещё работал в ЦРУ. Когда сержант Вудс пропал в Анголе, он и полковник Норт прибыли на Аляску, чтобы привлечь к делу отставного агента Алекса Мэйсона. Но тот отвечает отказом. Тогда Хадсон говорит, что сын Алекса, Дэвид может остаться с Дженни, его женой. ---- thumb|250px Уже в Анголе, Мэйсон и Жонаш Савимби со своей армией отражали атаку войск МПЛА на земле, в то время, как Хадсон обеспечивал поддержку с воздуха. По запросам Мэйсона он уничтожал вражеские танки. Эти двое заключили сделку с Савимби: они помогают отразить вражеские силы, а лидер УНИТЫ в обмен даёт информацию о местонахождении пленного Вудса. В конце боя, Хадсон и Мэйсон вылетели к барже на реке. На судне находился контейнер, после открытия которого команда обнаружила в нём десяток разлагающихся трупов, среди которых находился живой изнурённый Вудс. В это время Ми-24 начал атаковать баржу. Хадсон приказал напарнику сбить вертолёт, пока тот охраняет раненного Фрэнка. Когда Алекс сбил его, пострадала баржа, в результате чего Вудс начал тонуть. Мэйсон спас его и они с Хадсоном поплыли к берегу. Джейсон увидел радиовышку и сказал своему товарищу, что бы тот пошел на станцию запросить подмогу от Савимби. Пока он сидел и приглядывал за изнеможённым Вудсом, Алекс пошёл к вышке. thumb|250px|Хадсон перед "Хаиндом" Дела пошли плохо — Мэйсона заметили во время схватки с радистом станции. Хадсону пришлось одновременно нести на себе товарища и отстреливаться, а Алекс прикрывал их в это время. Когда команда добралась до берега, где была лодка с помощью которой они хотели скрыться, над ними возник вертолёт. Джейсон понял, что это поражение и сделал знак, что они сдаются… Но внезапно вертолёт начал атаку по наступающим врагам. Оказалось, что в вертолёте находился Савимби, который радостно крикнул: "Думали я вас брошу?". Мэйсон погружает Вудса в вертолёт, в этот момент в Хадсона стреляет вражеский солдат, находившийся позади, но он сразу же погибает от выстрела Фрэнка Вудса, который произносит: "Меня хрен убьёшь!". Вся улетает из джунглей. Война в Афганистане thumb|150px К 1986 году Картель Менендесов, как стало известно ЦРУ процветает. Хадсон, Мэйсон и вернувшийся в строй Вудс, были посланы, чтобы получить сведения от моджахедов, афганского сопротивления. В обмен на поставку оружия и бойцов моджахедам, их лидер должен выдать информацию о Рауле Менендесе, того самого радиста из Анголы, который потерял глаз в результате схватки с Алексом Мэйсоном. Когда Мэйсон с Вудсом и Чжао прибыли в лагерь Моджахедов, их встретил Хадсон с их лидером, Рахманом. Они начали обговаривать план об отражении атаки сил русских. В итоге, когда советские войска начали бомбить лагерь, Алекс с Фрэнком пошли в бой, а Джейсон остался с Рахманом в убежище для переговоров. Спустя некоторое время, когда русские отступили, Мэйсон с Вудсом захватили Кравченко, который выжил после Лаоса. Когда его отвели на базу моджахедов, начался допрос. Кравченко рассказал, что у Менендеса есть люди в ЦРУ. После этого Кравченко либо убивает Вудс, либо Мэйсон, из-за заново появившихся чисел в голове. После смерти Льва Кравченко, Рахман признаётся, что предал американцев и приказывает связать Алекса, Джейсона, Чжао и Вудса. После, Рахман выкидывает героев в пустыню, где говорит, что так им не прожить и дня. ---- Доподлинно не известно, кто спас команду. Алекс Мэйсон утверждает, что это был Виктор Резнов. Захват Менендеса, устранение Картеля Получив информацию от Кравченко, ЦРУ создали операцию по ликвидации картеля и захвату Менендеса в его доме в поселении Васа Кинг, Никарагуа. Они заключили сделку с тогдашним президентом Панамы, Мануэлем Норьегой, что он поддержит американцев своей армией. Но на самом деле, Норьега тайно освободил Менендеса после того, как его люди захватили его. Когда Рауль побежал спасать свою сестру, на него напал Хадсон. В коридор, где находились Рауль с Джейсоном, ворвались Алекс с Фрэнком. Вудс впал в ярость и закричал "Твою мать, Менендес, ты покойник!", после чего оттолкнул пытавшегося Мэйсона остановить своего напарника… Фрэнк в ярости кинул гранату в Менендеса, но граната отскочила и попала в комнату Джозефины, сестры Менендеса… ---- thumb|240px За несколько минут до этого, оперативники наблюдали через бинокль за Менендесом. Солдаты Норьеги принялись штурмовать Васа Кинга, вся команда идёт в бой. Постепенно продвигаясь по деревне, Вудс видит издалека Менендеса, Хадсон все это время пытается угомонить напарника объясняя, что Менендес нужен им живым. При вылазке в подвал особняка Менендеса, Джейсон просит Мэйсона, чтобы тот приглядывал за Вудсом. При разделении команды, Фрэнк и Алекс пошли в особняк с одной стороны, а Хадсон с другой, повторяется сцена с начала… происходит взрыв гранаты… Команда очнулась в обломках комнаты сестры Рауля. Солдаты войск Панамы помогли героям выбраться из под обломков. Вудс спросил, кто находится в мешке для тел. Джейсон ответил, что это тело Менендеса, но Фрэнк ему не поверил, сказав, что поверит только тогда, когда сам увидит тело. Вторжение в Панаму и смерть thumb|150px|Смерть Хадсона Узнав через год о том, что Менендес выжил, правительство организует операцию по захвату Мануэля Норьеги, так как он освободил Менендеса. Хадсон не принимал участие в бою и только поддерживал связь по рации с Мэйсоном и Вудсом. За некоторое время до начала операции, Менендесу удалось захватить 10-летнего сына Алекса, Дэвида, и использовать его против Хадсона. Джейсон был вынужден передавать ложную информацию Мэйсону и Вудсу, которым только удалось захватить Норьегу, известного как объект "Лжепророк". После этого, Хадсон выходит на связь с Мэйсоном и говорит, что основная цель не "Лжепророк", а некий "объект Нексус". Фрэнк с Алексом должны были сопроводить Норьегу до контрольно-пропускного пункта, чтобы обменять "Нексус" на основную цель. Когда они провели его до КПП, команда разделилась. Норьега остался с Вудсом на крыше здания, когда Фрэнк спросил Хадсона, кто такой "Нексус", тот ему ответил, что это Рауль Менендес… По приказу Хадсона, Фрэнк должен убить из снайперской винтовки человека с мешком на голове, который их основная цель для ликвидации. Когда Вудс ликвидировал объект "Нексус", он поспешил к трупу и обнаружил, что это… Алекс Мэйсон… Фрэнк попытался выстрелить в Норьегу, но здесь появился Рауль Менендес, который поочередно выстрелил из дробовика в оба колена Фрэнка… Вудс очнулся на складе, где были привязанный к стулу Хадсон и бессознательный Дэвид… Менендес начал расспрашивать, кого убить. Джейсон не хотел, чтобы юный невинный Дэвид погиб, поэтому сказал, чтобы Рауль убил его. Менендес выстрелил в оба колена Джейсона из SPAS-12, а потом достал медальон своей покойной сестры и перерезал им горло Хадсона. Галерея Данные Хадсона.png|Фрагмент досье Хадсон1.jpg|В Пентагоне Jason Hudson Pentagon BO.jpg| Hudson_1.JPG|Хадсон в Кхесани 18188orig.jpg|Схож с Брюсом Hudson with his sunglasses on in Revelations.jpg|Хадсон в Откровениях Hudson in the Rusalka BO.jpg|Джейсон Хадсон во время штурма "Русалки" Hudson and his diving gear.jpg Mason's_Interrogator_Hudson.jpg|Хадсон в комнате для допросов ---- Хадсон крут.jpg|В Анголе Menendez's House BOII.png|Вудс и Хадсон смотрят на долину End Time and Fate BOII.png Jason_Hudson_Model2_BOII.jpg|Модель Хадсона в миссиях Пиррова победа и Страдай как я Jason Hudson Model BOII.jpg|Модель Хадсона в миссии Старые раны Интересные факты * У Хадсона на груди расположен нож. Такое же расположение ножа у капитана МакМиллана в Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * Хадсон очень похож на голливудского актёра Брюса Уиллиса (см. галерею). * На внешности Хадсона базируется внешность Пентагонского вора. Также, на зомби с карты Пять одета такая же одежда, как у Хадсона. То есть, брюки и рубашка с галстуком. * Хадсон похож на майора Гордона из World at War. Возможно, Хадсон был срисован с Гордона. * Хадсон является комментатором Black Ops. * Мэйсон не очень любит Хадсона, называя его ублюдком и т.д. * Если в последней миссии собрать все магнитофоны и посмотреть данные, то в них говорится, что Мэйсон, Хадсон и Уивер стали угрозой для США. * Хадсон имеет внешнее сходство с Сэндманом из Modern Warfare 3. Возможно, Сэндман был срисован с Хадсона. * В меню игрок может зарегистрировать профиль Хадсона с именем пользователя: "jhudson" и паролем "BRYANT1950". * На счете Хадсона также можно найти письмо от неизвестной (возможно, это его жена) помеченой как "А". В письме говориться, что она бросает Хадсона, потому что он больше заботиться о стране и ЦРУ, чем о ней. * В компьютерном почтовом ящике Хадсона есть четыре сообщения от Джона Трента. Джон Трент был человеком, который послал угрожающее сообщение Джону Кеннеди за день до его убийства. thumb|200px * В миссии Откровения Хадсона можно заметить с AK-47 (возможно, это баг игры). * В миссии Страдай как я Хадсон говорит, что у него есть двое детей. * К 2025-у году Вудс крайне ненавидел и винил Хадсона в событиях в Панаме. * В Black Ops II внешность Хадсона слегка отличается от той, какой она была в Black Ops (глаза не столь сужены, нос изменил форму). Это вызвано тем, что персонажа в ориг. версии озвучивает не Эд Харрис, а Майкл Китон. * Когда в миссии Пиррова победа Хадсон надевает очки, звучит саундтрек из Black Ops, когда он проделывает то же самое в миссии Откровения. * Мейсон говорил о Хадсоне как о "бессердечном ублюдке" хотя жестоким и бессердечным он может показатся только во время допроса доктора Кларка. en:Jason Hudson Категория:Персонажи Black Ops Категория:Персонажи Black Ops II Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Американцы Категория:SOG Категория:Погибшие протагонисты Категория:Погибшие в 1989 году Категория:Агенты ЦРУ Категория:Предатели